


hair down, button up, Bodega on

by LittleDanvers



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Basically Sin, F/F, because that video slayed me, my soft soccer gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: Christen totally mocks Tobin’s shoes and Tobin can’t handle the way Christen looks wearing her hat.





	hair down, button up, Bodega on

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely based off *that video*  
> Y’all I couldn’t handle it.  
> Christen Press, looking like that, killing me.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Christen comes to a slow stop at the edge of the pool, arms crossing over the sun warmed pavement as she raises her face to the sky, taking a moment to revel in the hot, humidless, heat.

It’s absolute perfection.

“Babe?” Tobin squats down directly in front of Christen effectively blocking the sun, “babe, I’m starving.”

Christen can’t help the way her eyes linger on Tobin’s legs—the way the muscles flex against the yellow fabric of her shorts as she balances herself.

Christen’s more than a little grateful for the dark cover of her sunglasses as she slowly brings her eyes up to meet Tobin’s, “is this you telling me I need to get out and dry off?”

Tobin’s smile is slow, “well I mean—“

Christen rolls her eyes and groans, “Tobin, don’t—“

It’s a full blown smirk now as Tobin crouches a little lower, “I was just gonna say that you’ll definitely have an opportunity to get wet again later babe.”

“You’re the worst.” Christen deadpans as she hops out of the pool and twists her body so she’s sitting on the ledge.

Tobin stands and holds her hand out to Christen, “but you love me.”

Christen smiles as she grabs Tobin’s hand, “I do.”

****

“You ready?” Tobin asks staring at the open bathroom door from her spot sprawled across the couch, feet dangling over the edge.

Christen steps out of the bathroom dressed in a short sleeved, striped, button up, and barely there shorts and it has Tobin’s breath catching in her throat a little, “you look good.”

“But my hair—“ Christen says as she tries to smooth down the unruly curls that have now air dried from her time in the pool, “it’s frizzing.”

Tobin disagrees, absolutely loves Christen’s hair this way, and she smiles as she hops up from the couch and walks over to her, “here,” Tobin says as she plucks the maroon Bodega hat from her own head and settles it on Christen’s.

“Thanks.” Christen says as she re adjusts the hat, “ready?”

“Yep.”

They make it to the hotel restaurant (from their hotel room) an hour later, and by the time they’re seated with their orders placed Christen’s wishing they had used room service.

“ _Seriously Tobin_?—“ Christen asks as she fiddles with her phone .

“What?” Tobin asks through a chuckle.

Christen arches a brow, “the shoes? You just had to wear the _shoes.”_

“I can’t help that my fashion sense resonates with the people.” Tobin explains fighting back a smile.

Christen rolls her eyes, “that guy went on and on about them for forty-five minutes Tobin!”

Tobin grabs her phone and holds back a laugh as she points it at a glaring Christen, “oh yeah and what’d he say babe?” 

Christen smiles at Tobin (a sly grin that comes and goes too quickly) and Tobin hits record.

Christen looks down at her phone, “ _oh my gosh have you seen her shoes?!_ —“ her voice is slightly raised and mocking in the most adorable way, “ _they’re the new Chicago Bulls...Fire...J1s...from Travis Scott_ —“ Tobin can’t hold back her laughter now, because not one part of that was right, and in turn it has a huge smile breaking across Christen’s face as she looks directly at Tobin before quickly looking away, “ _how’d she get those? They’re not even released yet“_

Tobin ends the video and sets her phone down on the table as she shakes her head back and forth, “babe that’s not even close to what happened.”

“Tobin that’s practically verbatim.” Christen says solemnly as she takes a sip of her water.

“Nope, he was simply paying respect to my Off White X Nike MCA Chicago Air Force 1s.”

Christen nods her head with a small smile, “that’s exactly what I said.”

******

They eventually grab coffee after their meal and then Christen drags Tobin to a little shop a few blocks away to check out some hair masks Alex had recommended.

The sun is setting by the time they make it back into the hotel.

Tobin is leaned up against the elevator wall, eyes traveling up and down the length of Christen’s body, as she watches Christen carefully read the back of the hair mask packaging.

“I’m definitely going to try this tonight.” Christen says looking up at Tobin.

“Huh?” Tobin’s eyes snap up to Christen’s face, “what’d you say?”

Christen arches a brow, “something distracting you?”

Tobin’s slow about it as her eyes travel from Christen’s fresh face and air dried hair, down to her chest where the top button of her shirt is undone and a gold double chained necklace lays, over all the smooth bare skin of her legs, and then all the way back up to Tobin’s hat pulled down low over her forehead, “yeah, something’s definitely distracting me.”

“Anything I can help you with?” Christen asks knowingly as the elevator doors ding open and she walks out towards their room.

Tobin follows Christen down the hall, waits until they’re safely tucked away in their room before she answers, “yeah it’s something you can definitely help with.”

“ _Yeah_?” Christen asks as she drops her purse and bag down onto the bed and slips out of her shoes.

Tobin nods slowly as she walks towards Christen, “you look good.”

“You said that earlier.” Christen replies a little breathlessly as Tobin runs her finger along the gold chain that hangs highest on her chest.

Tobin leans in close until their lips are almost touching, “take off your shorts and sit on the couch.”

Christen doesn’t hesitate, fingers already popping the button on her shorts, hips shimmying slightly as she works them down her legs, until she can step out of them and make her way to the couch.

Tobin watches with rapt attention as Christen situates herself on the couch but as soon as she reaches for the hat Tobin takes a few quick steps forward, “leave it on.”

“What?” Christen asks with a furrowed brow.

“Leave it on.” Tobin states as she walks even closer to Christen, leaning down until her hands are resting just above Christen’s knees, applying enough pressure so that Christen parts them.

“Leave it on?” Christen asks quietly and the way Tobin is nodding slowly and gripping her thighs has Christen biting down into her bottom lip.

Tobin works herself between Christen’s parted thighs, keeps edging forward until Christen is forced to lean herself back a little, “unbutton the shirt.”

Christen’s fingers fumble with the buttons and it definitely takes longer getting them undone than it did getting them done up and she’s positive it has everything to do with the way Tobin is just watching her. 

Christen starts to shrug out of the top but Tobin’s hands stop her, fingers grasping into the fabric where it’s scarcely covering her bare breasts, “leave it on, just—“

Christen watches Tobin’s hands as they slowly part the fabric of her shirt—just enough so that her hardened nipples are exposed to the cool air of the hotel room.

Tobin straightens up and takes a step back and just looks, and _fuck_ , it has Christen squirming, the way Tobin’s hooded, dark, eyes are roving over her body like a touch.

“Fuck Chris, you look good.”

Christen tips her head back and fights back a moan, “what do you want?”

“Touch yourself for me.”

Christen lifts her head as her lashes fall heavy against her cheek bones, the fingers of her one hand are digging into the fabric of the couch as the other ones trail down her chest until they’re teasing at her nipple.

Tobin inhales sharply and the sound has Christen squeezing at her breast more roughly, “what next?”

Tobin bites at her bottom lip, “use your other hand, tell me how wet you are.”

Christen whimpers as she squirms against the couch but doesn’t make a move to actually touch herself, “I’m wet Tobin, I don’t need to feel myself.”

Tobin inches forward using her legs to part Christen’s thighs even further, “you don’t want to feel yourself?” Tobin asks lowly as she drags the tips of her fingers over the small wet patch on the center of Christen’s underwear.

“ _Tobin_.” Christen can’t take the teasing, “ _please_?”

Tobin drops to her knees and Christen feels her insides clench at the sight. 

Tobin’s fingers press hard into the skin of Christen’s thighs as she leans forward, “only because you asked so nicely,” she whispers before leaning forward to flick her tongue against Christen’s nipple.

“ _Oh fuck_ —“ Christen groans as she sinks her fingers into Tobin’s hair, “that feels so good.”

Tobin hums against Christen’s nipple as her fingers trail up the smooth skin of her thighs stopping only to hook into the waistband of her underwear, “up,” and Christen complies immediately which has Tobin smiling against her breast, “ _good girl.”_

Christen can’t stop the way her hips buck up against Tobin as she slowly slides the underwear down Christen’s legs until they’re on the floor, “ _please touch me_.”

Tobin groans against the soft skin of Christen’s chest, “fuck babe.”

Christen watches Tobin; watches the way her fingers slide up and down her thighs, watches the way they press down into the muscles to part them even wider, watches as Tobin fucking licks her lips before she leans down slowly…

Christen watches until she can’t keep her eyes open anymore.

Until Tobin’s tongue is leisurely licking up through her wetness and back down again, over and over, each time missing her clit completely.

“ _Tobin_ —“ Christen’s breathless and she’s not sure how much more teasing she can take, “I need you to make me cum.”

Christen almost cries when Tobin hops to her feet, licking her lips, “stand up.”

Christen’s not sure she can, feels weak all over as Tobin helps her to her feet, and she watches with wide eyes as Tobin drags her to the bed, flopping down and motioning for Christen to climb on top of her, “this way I can watch you.”

It doesn’t take long, not with the way Tobin is guiding her hips and licking every inch of her with broad strokes of her tongue, “ _oh_ _fuck Tobin_ —“ Christen’s pinching at her nipples groaning at the way the material of her shirt is scraping against them and when she looks down into Tobin’s dark eyes that are watching her she can feel herself start to come apart.

Tobin’s fingers slide down from her hips until they’re grasping at her ass, pulling down hard so with every thrust of her hips Christen’s clit is bumping against Tobin’s tongue, and _fuck_ , that’s exactly what Christen needs; the rough pressure and the way Tobin is moaning against her wetness.

“ _Tobin I’m_ —“ Christen’s fingers tangle into Tobin’s hair and hold her head still so she can cum against her tongue, “ _oh fuck, oh fuck, oh—“_

Tobin can feel it, the way Christen drips down against her chin, the way her hips slowly come to a stop, the way her whole body shudders before she rolls onto the bed beside her.

It’s quiet as they both catch their breath, Tobin slowly rolling to her side, propping herself up so she can stare down at Christen.

“What?” Christen says as she slowly opens her eyes.

Tobin smiles, “you look good.”

Christen just laughs as she pushes Tobin down onto her back and straddles her hips, “you look good too—“ Christen says as she flips the hat on her head backwards so she can lean down and slowly lick herself off Tobin’s lips, “but what are we gonna do about you and these shoes?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
